God of Wars band
by vampirechick13
Summary: Maria is Bella's great cousin whose mated to the God of War. Peter and Charlotte made a band because they loved Bella's voice? What happend to Jasper
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this while I was listing to some music I OWN NOTHING

Peter's POV

Im not sure why I ever agreed to be in a band with Maria, Bella and Charlotte I just know that im the drums dude and well the girls sing guitars and dance at the same fuckin time right now im driving our tour bus to Seattle Char Maria and Bella has actually been in the back for a while and Im about ready to rampage these fuckin cars Maria came out

"Get up and go to Char." I did

"Can we vist Major our concert?"

"Sure." Bella closed her book

"Whose Jasper?"

"The Major Maria talks about him consently." I felt the bus pull over

"You three can go if I go and he sees me well the band won't be any more."

"It depends on his mate you can go." they all looked at me

"Whose his mate?" Char looked at me then at Bella Maria went back driving

"Only two more hours Bella what song are we singing first?"

"I was thinking Pyromania then Take it off then our last song for Edward." we all smirked he hates Bella since Maria changed her really Im not sure how they found us but Bella came to me claiming that Jasper is a supposed Demon. Maria laughed at that then we all did she told us that she has changed since then and we could see it Bella doesn't know that she met Jasper once. I have a feeling Jasper isn't the same as he was when he first met them. Two hours later we were finally here. We got out of the bus and we were hit with flashes and screaming fans we signed some then went into the hotel Jasper was at the Desk me and Char looked at him he turned around Bella looked at him with her heighten senses and walked up to him touch one of his scars and kissed his cheek me and Char froze we both looked at him

"Jasper, It was never your fault it really is Edward's you were tryin to protect me." then she walks into the fuckin bathroom Char went with her Jasper stared at Maria

"The last time I saw you was 160 years ago what the hell could possibly make you enter my life now?" If I was him I would never talk to some one that trained him to be the most feared and the fact that his mate is her great cousin they would never get to be together.

"Well Jasper ive changed since then and well your mate happends to be my great cousin so if you'll excuse me I gotta get our room before the fans find us in the lobby for no reason. Oh and if you do something with Bella and she doesn't wan't you to then you better be hopeing im in a good mood." she shoves him out of the way

"Peter why is your band name after my time in the wars?"

"So the Volturi can leave us alone." he looked un sure about that

"What happends when you go to Italy and well they see you don't have me?" damn he got me there

"Well then we'll call you when we need you seeing how you and Maria can't be seen together yet." he rolled his eyes

"Bella is my mate you leaving me here with out her not having good protection ends in death for all of you if she does get hurt. Heed my warning boy." then he walked away Maria came out of the bath room with Bella and Char she noticed something went wrong. She couldn't do something about it only Maria and Bella can. I got the room and we went to it

"Maria don't think about it." she looked at me

"He has no fuckin right to even do that to me!"

"I know but he threaten me if something happens to Bella then we all die." she looked at Bella then me

"Are you fuckin insane im not letting her spy for us!" then Jasper broke the door in and hissed at us Bella went to him and nuzzled his neck he purred and he was calm

"What the fuck did the fuckin' Cullens do to you?" i had to ask he looked at us then he just broke down Bella held him in her lap

"Alice cheated on me and they said they only used me for protection against the Volturi."

"Why would they use you against them?"

"Because those fuckers fear me Peter. Every one knows once im in a coven they are feared and the fuckin Volturi has no say over me. I can expose us and not get caught they will warn me."

"Jasper, I knew once i saw you Alice was using you." he looked at her

"How?"

"Really what does she love more than hunting?"

"Shopping."

"And don't you have alot of money from your war days?" he nodded wow that is so fucked up who would ever do that i mean shit

"Alice wont like us that much." Maria and Bella said Charlotte agreed

"I fuckin love my cousin." Jasper looked at them and Charlotte

"No we can't do that!" they looked at me

"In order to do that you need a sent that none of them knows they know Charlotte and they know don't know Maria's."we all smirked

"Peter me and you show Maria how to get there tonight. She stays away from the house but close enough to us while me you and Charlotte go and get my shit." we all liked that idea Bella said she will be with Maria we nodded. If Edward sees Bella our plan will be ruin.

"Alright lets do this." Jasper stopped at the door

"Bella's sent is on me." Oh shit i wasn't thinkin about that ummm my clothes i went to my room made sure they were Bella proof then threw the stuff at him he went to the bath room and changed he came out Maria held Bella back from jumping him

"Char, Shit that won't work Ok Bella follow us up in the other car with Maria. So you two can wait were you need to." they nodded me and Char got in one car as Jasper got on his Ducati. We went to The Cullens once inside every thing went quiet they all looked at us Emmett knowing all of our past knew what could possibly go wrong if one word is said wrong

"Shit..." we looked at them Jasper looked at me i nodded he looked at Emmett

"So Emmett why did ya say shit?" he swallowed in fear

"Major sir don't hurt me i had no idea what they were doing to you. Alice has always been a bitch did you know she lied to you..." he cut off by me bringing him closer to Jasper Char was up stairs getting all of his stuff packed

"Continue." he did he said that Alice was Edwards mate they found each other before Jasper needed that help he also said he would be in life time service to him and any of his commrands and then he said his mate would also be a slave for him in ANY WAY that right there proves your loyalty to any one Jasper told me to let him go i did Jasper said he found his mate and Emmett and Rose will meet her one wrong word said to her they get ended. They both nodded and went up stairs to pack up their shit Me and Jasper help finish his room then went down stairs were Alice was on the phone once i heard the other voice i drop Jasper's books and went for her throat Jasper came down and looked who i had the phone went dead he looked at me

"Peter?"

"Maria's sire was one the phone with her." then Maria and Bella both show up well fuck our plan

**JASPER'S POV**

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING TA HIM YA LITTLE BITCH. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW HIM?DON'T FUCKIN SAY THAT HE'S YOUR SIRE'S BEST FRIEND BECAUSE YA SIRE IS FUCKIN TALK BITCH." Alice shrank in fear

"Whose her sire?"

"He sire is the one that created the Southern Wars. She hated being in them it was fight or be killed once she met me well we ended his army but he ran away like a fuckin pussy. So me and Maria are still set on killin... Holy fuck END THE CULLENS THEY COULD LEAD HIM TO US MARIA WERE SO DEAD IF THAT HAPPENS WE DON'T HAVE AN ARMY!" she came to me and put her arm around me Peter Bella and Char were hovered over me i was sobbing only three of them know why Maria came close to ending him but that resulted in me getting captured by him. He would torucher me on end so i can talk if i didn't then he would bite me our whip me. Its the main reason why im the God of War if i end him the whole vampire population would honnor me. They don't fear me as much as they him i vowed when i got out of that hell to find away in killing him. Valdamir of the Roman coven knows how to end any war lord Peter became out raged

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL ARE WE GOIN THERE JASPER1! THEY MIGHT KNOW HOW BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY CAN'T TELL US IF THE FUCKIN VOLTURI SEES US WHAT WILL THEY THINK?" shit i forgot to add them hmmm what if we go underground to there place?

"They have a fire place above that trap door."

"Maria call them and tell them not to have a fire one this day though then we can go and ask them."

"JASPER YOUR A FUCKIN WARLORD YOUR SELF YOUR GOIN TO END UP DEAD IF YOU GO THERE EVEN ME AND CHARLOTTE AND MARIA IF WE SURVIED THE WARS WERE CALLED THAT." me and Maria hissed at him he knows better to yell at me.

"For right now lets go. I don't feell safe with them around Emmett kill all there phones even Carlises office one and the home one pagers computers and any thing they can get a hold of that can lead him to us cut off all thier ties with humans and any thing else Carlises work for sure they can't hunt until i get some answers. Watch them and make sure they don't do any thing with each other. Only you and Rose will be allowed in and out. Maria you know what to do." once we got out of there she said a spell that trapped them in we left


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought of this while I was listing to some music I OWN NOTHING**

**LAST CHAPTER**:

_**"JASPER YOUR A FUCKIN WARLORD YOUR SELF YOUR GOIN TO END UP DEAD IF YOU GO THERE EVEN ME AND CHARLOTTE AND MARIA IF WE SURVIED THE WARS WERE CALLED THAT." me and Maria hissed at him he knows better to yell at me.**_

_**"For right now lets go. I don't feell safe with them around Emmett kill all there phones even Carlises office one and the home one pagers computers and any thing they can get a hold of that can lead him to us cut off all thier ties with humans and any thing else Carlises work for sure they can't hunt until i get some answers. Watch them and make sure they don't do any thing with each other. Only you and Rose will be allowed in and out. Maria you know what to do." once we got out of there she said a spell that trapped them in we left**_

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

We were at our hotel again Jasper and Peter were on the guitars Maria was hunting. Me and Bella drew a map of the place she saw a war at with us in was a place in the south thats all i can figure Maria came back with a guy. We all looked at him he was a vampire Jasper came up to him and well searched him down once he found what he was looking for he gave it to Peter and he was on the computer right away

"Why did you take my phone?"

"A precaution." Jasper looked at Maria she nodded they went out to the balcony and i assume talked in hushed voices so we couldn't hear Maria's guy picked up Jaspers guitar and was thrown acrossed the room. Peter was standing were he used to. Jasper came up and looked at him

"What happened?"

"He flunged me across the room after i picked up that guitar." Jasper smirked

"I only like my mate and the people i've sired to touch my stuff and i know you don't belong to ethier of those."

"Maria is an other exception." we nodded there was no way around that if Jasper wanted to do things with Maria they didn't have to ask they just did.

"So boy whatcha name?"

"Eric." Jasper smirked

"Just to let you know im 100% evil and you cant control me the only person who can is...My mate and i think you know who i am." Bella went up and kissed him

"Quit scarring her play mate." Jasper just smirked and looked at Maria

"He might be fun to fuck around with so i would make sure he aint any were near me. Peter and i have made up a song if thats OK." we all nodded Bella looked at him

"What song?" they shook there head really lets not answer us. Jasper smirked since he knew my emotions i sent him my erritation. Bella looked at him

"Jasper chill with your smugness." Peter laughed at me

"Really Char?" i nodded Jasper looked at us both

"Oh Peter... I think you know what i want... i shall get it or your mate will see some flames." I backed up to the front door Maria got a hold of me Jasper came to me and smirked

"Sire please don't hurt her. It was only ment to be the two of us. I was just laughing at her because she was gonna suduce me so i can tell her the song." im not sure how the fuck me and Peter do it but we are the only two that can lie to him that wasn't even the thing it was i was gonna get Bella to sex ban him once they are mated if Peter told Jasper that well i wouldn't be standing here right now. Me and Peter went to our room. Once he shut the door he gave me a hug he knew he couldn't do any thing to stop him threatening us. he kissed me and told me he was sorry a bunch of time i kissed him and let him know i was OK he felt the need to show that he loved me so we made love and we didn't care for the world who was in the next room.

"Do you think he'll find out?"

"No." he nodded Jasper was in the door way

"Who will find out what my children?" we shot out of our bed and looked at him he looked crazed and you could tell he was ready to hurt me because if he found one wrong emotions were dead

"Well are ethier of you going to answer me?" we shook our heads and looked at him i swollowed in fear he smirked

"Oh Charlotte. I think you know why your feeling that." i felt sick which is unnormal for vampires jasper smirked and walked closer to me and had me by the neck Peter looked at him

"Did you two really think you would get away with that lie?" Peter nodded and jasper took me up on the wall

"As your sire i demand you two will tell me what were you too hiding?" he growled and he bit me again

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE SONGS WILL BE COMING IN LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO IM SORRY TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE TO LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think he'll find out?"

"No." he nodded Jasper was in the door way

"Who will find out what my children?" we shot out of our bed and looked at him he looked crazed and you could tell he was ready to hurt me because if he found one wrong emotions were dead

"Well are ethier of you going to answer me?" we shook our heads and looked at him i swallowed in fear he smirked

"Oh Charlotte. I think you know why your feeling that." i felt sick which is unnormal for vampires jasper smirked and walked closer to me and had me by the neck Peter looked at him

"Did you two really think you would get away with that lie?" Peter nodded and jasper took me up on the wall

"As your sire i demand you two will tell me what were you too hiding?" he growled and he bit me again

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

When Jasper bit her I sighed and I spilled it

"She was going to tell your mate to sex ban you." Charlotte had hurt in her eyes but I couldn't let this go on so I told him. He still had a hold of her

"Why?"

"So she can get the song from you and so she can tell Char." he nodded and dropped her then walked out. Charlotte walked in the bathroom and locked it not that it would stop me

***TIME SKIP TO A CONCERT OF THIERS***

"HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE OUR NEW SONGS AND OUR NEW RECRUIT! LOVE YA GUYS! HE IS ACTUALLY GONNA SING THIS ONE WITH PETER!" Bella was always bubbly when it came to concerts

**So hop in your ride**

**Roll the windows down**

**Cause tonights your night**

**Get lost in the sound **

**Gotta crank the music loud **

**Baby blow your speakers out **

**Under the stolen lights **

**Feel the rhythm the rhythm**

**And it will get you right **

**Sweat it all out of your system **

**You gotta free your mind **

**Let yourself unwind **

**Cause its your night night**

**night **

**So get it right right right **

**come on **

**Can you feel it inside **

**It likes to go for a ride **

**I know you need it**

**I can see it in your eyes **

**So hop in your ride **

**Roll the windows down **

**Cause tonights your night **

**Get lost in the sound **

**Gotta crank the music loud **

**Baby blow your speakers out (2x)**

**I know you feel the heat **

**I see you feeling the fire **

**Don't worry bout a thing **

**Fulfill your every desire **

**The Dj's playing this song **

**So now you can't go home **

**Cause it's you night night night **

**So do it right right right come on **

**Can you feel it inside **

**It like to go for a ride **

**I know you need it **

**I can see it in your eyes **

**So hop in your ride **

**Roll the windows down **

**Cause tonights your night **

**Get lost in the sound **

**Gotta crank the music loud **

**Baby blow your speakers out (2x)**

**Oh whoa oh **

**Let me hear you say **

**Oh whoa oh **

**This party is never over no no no (2x)**

**So hop in your ride **

**Roll the window down **

**Cause tonights your night**

**Get lost in the sound **

**Gotta crank the music loud **

**Baby blow your speakers out (2x)**

After that song we let the girls choose and we learned our lesson they even redid their out fits while we were singing the last part of it

"Do you think that was safe of us?" I shook my head

"Learned my lesson after awhile they get very hot with their out fits." great soo him and Bella might fuck the shit out of each other OK then lets go

"GIRLS GET OUT THERE NOW!" they did and they were wearing hooker out fits shit

**Confidence is a must**

**Happiness is a plus**

**Edginess is a rush**

**Edges I like them rough**

**A man with midas touch**

**Intoxicate me,I'm a rush**

**Stop you're making me blush**

**People are looking at us**

**I don't think you know know**

**I'm checking you so hot so hot**

**Wonder if he knows he's on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar on my radar**

**And if I notice you, I know it's you**

**Choosing dont wanna losing you**

**On my radar on my rada**

**on my radar on my radar**

**And when you walk**

**(When you walk)**

**And when you talk**

**(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle**

**That i wanna mingle**

**That's what i want**

**(Thats what i want)**

**And listen baby turn up the fader**

**Trying to make you understand**

**Your on my radar on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Interesting sense of style**

**Ten million dollar smile**

**Think I can handle that**

**Animal in the sack**

**His eyes see right to my soul**

**I saw and lose self control**

**Catch me looking again**

**Falling right into my plan**

**I don't think you know know**

**Im checking you so hot so hot**

**Wonder if he knows he's on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar on my radar**

**And if i noticed you i know it's you**

**Choosing don't wanna losing you**

**On my radar on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar**

**When you walk**

**(when you walk)**

**When you talk**

**(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle**

**I wanna mingle**

**That's what i want**

**(Thats what i want)**

**And listen bay turn up the fader**

**Trying to make you understand**

**Your on my radar on my radar**

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**I got my eye on you**

**And i can't let you get away**

**Hey baby whether it's now or later**

**I've got you**

**You can't shake me**

**Cause i got you on my radar**

**Im checking you so hot so hot**

**Wonder if he knows he's on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar on my radar**

**And if i notice you I know it's you**

**Choosing don't wanna losing you**

**On my radar on my radar**

**On my radar on my radar**

**When you walk**

**(When you walk)**

**And when you talk**

**(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle**

**I wanna migle**

**Thats what i want**

**Thats what i want**

**And listen baby turn up the fader**

**Tryin to make you understand**

**your on my radar on my radar**

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

**Got you on my radar**

Damn are those girls evil they were on stage and they knew they make us crazy shit Jasper didn't let Bella do a speech they took off to the dressing room and you can hear her scream his name in pleasure chuckled Charlotte got off the stage and kissed me i kissed her back and Maria did the same with her vampire toy. We walked to our dressing room no one was aloud to meet us yet so us vampires fucked each other till that time.

* * *

><p>SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: RADAR BY BRITTENY SPEARS AND BLOW YOUR SPEAKERS OUT BY BIG TIME RUSH! I DON'T OWN ANY THING<p> 


End file.
